


Miraculous Lucky Luka

by FanFictionalFanFiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Akumatized Main Character(s), Gen, Lukabug AU (not a ship), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, basically Luka becomes the new LB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionalFanFiction/pseuds/FanFictionalFanFiction
Summary: Marinette looked to the night sky and sighed. The stars were sparkling, the moon was shining and heck - the Eiffel tower was illuminated with bright neon colours. There was a reason why Paris was known as the “city of light”.“So why does it feel so dark?” Marinette wondered.An AU where as a rule, guardians of the miracle box have to give up their miraculous. The twist? No one else can know of this rule. In which Marinette gives up her miraculous to Luka. In which he becomes the new Ladybug. But what would this mean for Marinette? What would it mean for Luka? What will it mean for Chat? What would it mean for Paris?Originally posted from fanfiction.net under the same name.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Dark

**Author's Note:**

> In November of 2019, I posted the story "Miraculous Lucky Luka" on fanfiction.net. Unfortunately, while I gained a small amount of followers, no one has left a review. I don't plan on dumping and switching sites (I still plan on updating the story on F.F.net) but I wanted to have this fic transferred here as I am hoping to get some reviews. (actually, Ao3 uses the term 'comments', but they are basically the same thing)
> 
> The reason I am hoping for some reviews is because I am a newbie at fan fiction writing and I was hoping for some advice that can make this fic more enjoyable for readers and help me become a better writer. So constructive criticism is encouraged! (but be gentle, this is my first fan fic!) Let me know what you liked or disliked on this story and if you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Key:  
> normal text : Narration.  
> italics : Not sure how to explain this, so I'll just say its narration but suspenseful. It can also be applicable to flashbacks and dreams.  
> bold : Texts from letters, newspapers, phones, etc. Basically it's something the character is reading.  
> "normal text" : Direct speech from character/s. (dialogue)  
> "italics" : Character's thoughts.  
> Happy Reading!

Marinette looked to the night sky and sighed. The stars were sparkling, the moon was shining and heck - the Eiffel tower was illuminated with bright neon colours. There was a reason why Paris was known as the “city of light”.  
“ _So why does it feel so dark?_ ” Marinette wondered.

Perhaps it had something to do with the letter she found in Master Fu’s locker. She was admittedly concerned with being bestowed as the new Guardian. After all, she was a teenage girl who had started her journey as Ladybug for only two years - where as Master Fu had hundreds. Hundreds of years, familiarizing himself with the Miraculouses, hundreds of years of experience. So Marinette was only hoping that the envelope contained some sort of advice relating to being a guardian. 

“Oh Tikki...what if I’m not ready?” Marinette said.

She was at her balcony, Master Fu’s letter in hand. She had not opened it yet. Thoughts of doubt and questions surrounded her, as Marinette struggled to cope with the idea of what would be inside.

“Marinette, you are the best Ladybug I have ever met. If anyone can be the best guardian - it’s you.” Tikki exclaimed, smiling at her.

Marinette smiled at her friend. No, best friend. Tikki had been with Marinette ever since she became Ladybug. After all, Tikki was her kwami - a magical being that gave miraculous holders their powers. Marinette confided all her secrets to Tikki as while she had Alya, she couldn’t tell her identity as Ladybug to anyone. Marinette had always relied on Tikki to calm her down (Marinette didn’t always have the calmest mind) and knowing from previous experience, Tikki’s speech was another tactic to keep her emotions in check. Her speeches always held nothing but the pure truth.

Yet Marinette couldn’t help but think that Tikki was hiding something from her, like she knew what was in that letter but whatever the reason - she decides to not tell her.

“ _No.”_ Marinette thought firmly. _“It’s nothing, I’m sure. There should be no reason for Tikki to keep any secret from me. I’m sure that whatever is in this letter, it will be nothing but a sweet note from Master Fu...at least I hope it does.”_

Marinette looked down at the letter, feeling the wax seal. Avoiding Tikki’s gaze, she took a deep breath and opened the letter.

* * *

_The world seemed to be set in slow motion as Marinette began reading._

_Tension filled the air, as both she and Tikki suffocated in silence._

_As Marinette passed down each paragraph, a small part of her heart began to light up. Suddenly, the world started to move rapidly._

_She sped through the letter, unknowingly skipping paragraphs containing the words 'lost' , 'devastating', 'customary' and 'give up'._

_But Marinette couldn't see those words. Her mind only focused on the words 'believe', 'faith' ,'responsible', '...the best Ladybug I've ever seen...'._

_Using those words, she strives to finish the letter - the words only adding more fuel to the fire as confidence radiated from her body._

_She was nearing the end now, Marinette found her self breathing again. She started reading at a normal pace._

_The world seemed to return to it's normal pace._

_But then..._

**_Marinette Dupain Cheng..._ **

_The world stopped._

* * *

_She didn’t know what to do._

The letter contained almost everything she expected - words of encouragement from Master Fu, saying that he has uttermost faith in her being a Guardian and even some advice on being a protector of the Miraculous box. It was everything she had hoped for.

_Almost._

Marinette’s mind was set at ease, her discomfort taken away by words of reassurance. She was feeling at peace up until the last paragraph of the letter.

_**-I unfortunately have some news for you...** _

_And just as quickly as she had felt warmth emitting through her..._

_**-that will inevitably affect yourself being Ladybug...** _

_Just as quickly as putting out fire..._

_**-you cannot be Ladybug anymore.** _

_Just as quickly as she felt her light being diminished..._

**Marinette Dupain Cheng, I unfortunately have some news for you -that will inevitably affect yourself being Ladybug- you cannot be Ladybug anymore.**

_Marinette felt that dark feeling rushed over her again._


	2. Simply The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...that was some holiday huh.
> 
> I hope you are prepared for angst (at least for those who hadn't read the second chapter on FF.net, *cough cough*) and somewhat bad formatting...still not used to fic writing.
> 
> Happy reading :)

Marinette was horrified at the news. She only had one question on her mind.

“Why?” Marinette pondered, “Why can’t I be Ladybug anymore? I love being Ladybug - how will Paris be safe from Hawkmoth’s Akumas?”

Tikki looked down. She was well aware of this tradition. In fact, this would not be the first time she would be given up. But she had gotten so close to Marinette, despite only being Ladybug for two years - so the idea of being separated from her made it even harder.

Marinette shook away the confusion and continued reading.

**It is customary for every guardian to give up their miraculous upon taking up the role. I assure you, that this is for your own safety. Similar to keeping your identity secret as Ladybug - no one can know who you were as a guardian. Both civilian and hero identities must remain secret. This will mean giving up your Ladybug Miraculous.**

**I can only imagine how devastating this news can be for you. I have also needed to sacrifice my miraculous in turn of being a guardian.**

**My miraculous was the Peacock Miraculous…**

A large gasp emitted from Marinette. She was not aware that Master Fu had the title of the Peacock holder - she just assumed that he had chosen the turtle. Though, she vaguely remembers Master Fu using the Peacock Miraculous when he was a student - yes he did tell her that.

“This must mean Master Fu exchanged the Peacock for the Turtle Miraculous”, Marinette realised.

Coming to this conclusion, she continued reading.

**...while I did not necessarily go out as a superhero like you, I did perform my training with the Peacock Miraculous. My kwami’s name was Dussu and she was one of the brightest souls I’ve ever met. She helped me through my rigorous training as a guardian, and eliminated some stress I had with her kind words of reassurance. She is one of my trusted acquaintances - a best friend.**

“Sounds like someone I know.” Marinette exclaimed to her friend.

  
Tikki smiled. She knew Marinette thought of her as a close friend and was touched when Marinette said it out loud.

...But she also knew that she wasn’t liking what the letter was asking her to do.

* * *

  
_To be honest, Tikki didn’t like what the letter was asking either. Tikki is one of the most responsible kwamis - Master Fu had told her often._

_Plagg was careless and usually doesn’t think before he acts. He had caused numerous consequences on Earth that always ended in some kind of disaster._

_Trixx had always been riddled with mischief and was always playing pranks on other guardians._

_Pollen was really harmless actually. Her trusting nature tended to get her into trouble though._

_Dussu like Tikki, was always bright and upbeat - but it even got to the point where she came off as obnoxious. Being so carefree, Dussu barely notices that she is making the situation worse._

_Nooroo at times was too shy to be put to use. He got easily frightened. This raised everyone’s concerns for the poor Kwami when he got taken along with Dussu. The Butterfly Miraculous required empathy - so Nooroo required the most patience and understanding. But the new Hawkmoth did not seem to have any of the sort._

_Out of all the kwamis, Wayzz is likely to be the most sensible - even more than Tikki. He was the one that volunteered to guard Master Fu while Tikki and Plagg joined the other kwamis to help summon Nooroo._

_But what separated Tikki from the rest of the kwamis was that she had every good quality of every other kwami. She had Plagg’s bravery, Trixx’s thirst for adventure, Pollen’s good heartedness, Dussu’s optimism and Wayzz’s maturity. The Ladybug Miraculous was also one of the most powerful Miraculouses - so it was very popular when young guardians chose the Ladybug._

_Sure, she was honoured that the Miraculous Guardians thought so highly of her but sometimes she really wished she wasn’t._

_Tikki wishes that she wouldn’t be chosen by the next Guardian trainee, she wishes she didn’t have to be so attached to her holder - only to be abandoned at th_ _e drop of a hat for another miraculous - another kwami._

_She wishes she didn’t see the hurt looks from the other kwami’s eyes as she more often than not, became the swift replacement._

_She wishes she didn’t constantly hear her holders unconsciously saying how she was so much better than their other Kwamis - unaware of the envious glares the K_ _wamis shot her._

_She wishes she wasn’t praised so highly._

_She was tired of being “simply the best”._

_But in a way, she was glad that she was._

_After all, if she wasn’t the Ladybug Kwami, she would have never met Marinette - who was assigned the Ladybug Miraculous._

_Tikki would have never realized how similar Marinette was to her and how despite having little knowledge to being a Miraculous Holder, Marinette always managed to pull through in the end._

_She is also shown to have the kindest heart of all the Ladybugs Tikki served - always sympathizing with the Akumatized victims. Tikki could honestly see her with the Butterfly Miraculous._

_Marinette had shown so much potential of being a Guardian, she was surprised Master Fu didn’t gift her with the Miraculous boxright there and there. that But she was glad Marinette ended up with her instead._

_Even if it meant she had to give her up eventually._

_Even if it meant Tikki would have to say goodbye._

* * *

  
Tikki quickly dismissed her train of thought, as she smiled at Marinette and urged her to keep reading. Tikki knew that she would not like to follow Master Fu’s orders and for once in her obedient mind - she wanted to defy his orders and take the letter away from Marinette and pretend that it never happened.

But she couldn’t.

She knew it was best for Marinette. She knew that being the Ladybug Kwami will not always be easy. But she had to keep on a brave face and act as the “best” Kwami everyone expected her to be. After all, it was all she was good for.

But she still wished that she could be more than “simply the best”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-
> 
> To those who wanted an update, so sorry for the delay. I was on the verge of orphaning this story (since I didn't have hope that people were actually reading it) when I remembered that I had just left this story to dry and I know how frustrating that is to read unfinished works. (that, and you can't get more hits/kudos with a near empty story) While I can't promise frequent updates, THIS FIC IS STILL ALIVE and has a major plot line all set out. While this isn't a third chapter that I had promised both on ao3 and FF.net, the least I can do is upload the second chapter here. Let me know if anyone has an updating schedule that is effective.
> 
> Once again, so sorry for the delay and I hope you to see you 'soon'.


End file.
